Bill Reacts
by Animation101
Summary: <html><head></head>Bill will react to what you want him too. Thats pretty much it. ELOO LV ZDWFKLQJ BRX (GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEND IT BY PM NOW SORRY)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A LONG LONG TIME AGO IN A DREAMSCAPE FAR AWAY….**

**BILL REACTS**

**EPSODE 1: THE DORITO MEANCE**

**It was a time of troubles because there weren't enough reactions in the world. I mean we got Kids, Teens, Elders, Youtubers, Plants, Gophers, Bread Crumbs, Your Mo- Hey, what`s this? Why are there floating letters in my dreamscape? STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY! I MEAN IT! STOP!**

Bill then appeared finally after a bunch of Star Wars Plagerism. Bill said. "Hey genius. That`s not how you spell plagiarism." Bill then said. "So, since I'm bored. I`m gonna react to what you humans want me to react to. It could be anything. As long as it's not that bad because we got to set a limit." Bill then blinked. "So, Um… BYE!" He then disappeared to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was just floating around with a laptop when he heard a little ding. He checked his laptop. "Oh boy, A question! Let`s see….. from StkAmbln…."

**Hey you… Pyramid guy? You are not from Egypt, are you? Because Egyptian pyramids don't usually have an eye, so yeah. Don't know what I talk to you. Anyway, I`m just sitting on my bed, it`s 5 pm and I`m still with my pijamas on, reading GF fanfiction on the laptop. Haven`t had breakfast or lunch, too focused on reading. Is that crazy?**

Bill closed the laptop and said. "Well, StkAmbln, I`m not from Egypt. I`m actually from a planet whose name didn't want to be mentioned. It starts with an M. I also think that yes, you are crazy. But, then again, we`re all crazy!" He laughed and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill checked his laptop and said. "Boy, we got a lot! First one`s from….Forestspirt of Thunderclan?"

**SUP! Names 3P Forest, don't` ask what happened to my 1P, she`s off doing girly things. Any who. I want you to read the Yaoi about you out there, Fangirls can get pretty messed up.**

Bill said. "Huh." He went to go read the Yaoi. Later… He said. "Well, that was horrifying. Let`s see who`s next! RunFromTheDarkness…"

**I see…. I guess this is turning into an 'Ask the Dorito' fanfiction, right? Okay… well I wanna see your reaction to Dora the Explorer, The Hand Witch, and people eating triangle shaped food. Okay… thanks bye.**

Bill blinked. "Ok. For Dora the Explorer, I actually like that show! It encourages kids to go out in the forest and be in danger every 20 seconds! For the Hand Witch, she`s weird. Even for me! I mean hands?! Really?! What about eyeballs, or teeth?! I`m not fazed by people eating triangle shaped food. It`s like if I started eating human shaped food." Bill then took out a bag of People-Os and started eating. "Ok, next ones from Bravelove."

**I think there is one thing we can agree on.**

**Pinecest is disturbing.**

Bill said. "Sheesh. Relax. People did that all the time in the old times. The final one`s from pheonixlegend."

**Hi Bill, even though you`re a dream demon and you know LOTS OF THINGS. I think you`re pretty cute and adorable way more than Gideon (if he`s considered cute), Dipper and Waddles :D How do you react to that?**

Bill`s eye lit up and he said. "Thank you! That`s the nicest thing anyone`s ever said to me! Here, have my People-Os." He tossed her a bag and said. "OhandonemorethingthosemayormaynotbemadeoutofrealhumansOKBYE" And with that he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill checked his laptop and said. "WOAH, LOOK AT ALL THESE REPLIES! I`ll try and do as much as I can. First one`s from BraveLove."

**What do you think of reverse falls**

Bill shrugged. "It`s alright. Though I`d never imagine that Shooting Star would kill someone. Next up is lw falls."

**Chickens**

Bill blinked. "What about them? They're delicious and making everyone fat. End of story. Next up is Starscreamer3000."

**Hi I am Starscreamer 3000 please react to The Guardians of the Galaxy movie.**

Bill said. "It was good. I liked the jokes and some of the action. I REALLY liked the tree. The tree knows some things….Ahem. Next up is PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP. Weird Name."

**may you please react to Five Night`s at Freddy`s?**

Bill said. "I don't see what the fuss is about. It`s just Slender plus closing doors plus Chuck E Cheese. That fox needs to go die though. so does that stupid singing clock… Next up is pheonixlegend."

**React to Gravity Falls amv –Discord (Bill Cipher) Also thank you for the People-Os they were delicious. But I`d rather eat some Doritos with cheese sauce XD**

Bill said. "I liked it! Also, you can find your own People-Os at the store! It`s right next to the Smile Dip stand. Next up is McWhiteRose."

**MY LITTLE PONY. Y`KNOW, I DREW U AS A PONY! I CANT SHOW U IT THO.**

Bill said with his eye twitching. "Uh…Discord and Pinkie Pie are the only charecters I like. NEXT! Ahem. Next is THE HINT."

**React to twilight, honestly it's the worst thing that happened to the history of entertainment since mary sue. It insulted vampires and werewolves, it turned girls into stalkers and they went into depression by a single breakup. Glad its over.**

Bill nodded and said. "Took the words right out of my mouth. If I had a mouth. Well, that`s it for today! Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bill said. "Ok, these next two are from someone…..No, that`s latterly their name."

**Bill reacts to Smosh reacts to Kids react to Smosh!**

**Hm… Bill reacts to Reverse Bill! U know the sad blue triangle that get`s really sad and depressed. Kinda pitiful but yeah.**

Bill said. "Well for the first one, those kids are smart! Maybe kids know adays aren't totally brain-dead….. But for those Smosh guys….. I don`t know something seems familiar about them…." After Bill was done having Xyler and Craz flashbacks, he answered the second question.

"Reverse Bill? Please, he`s a wuss. End of story. Next Question is from IAmBillCipher. Well, first of all, that name is a flat-out lie."

**Dear bill, do you like/play call of duty? I like multiplayer games. Also, what do you think about harry potter, and do you like to read?**

Bill said. "Well, to answer you first question. No. I don`t like Call of Duty. I do like to destroy things but it`s not in my taste. If you want to know a shooting game, that I do like, go get Plants vs. Zombies, Garden Warfare. Harry Potter is pretty cool and of course, I like to read! Who doesn`t like to read?! If you don`t like to read, you`re dumber than those Smosh guys! Anyways, the next question is from ghost44."

**Did you see the simpson family guy crossover**

Bill said. "Yeah, I did. I have watched some episodes of the Simpsons and 1 episode of Family Guy. My favorite scene was probably when Homer and Peter beat each other to a pulp. Anyways, the next question is from MountainMelon."

**I am the Mountain Melon Queen! And I am here to ask…**

**CAN YOU REACT TO MABILL?**

Bill blinked and said. "Ok. 'Queeny', I personally don`t care for Mabill. There, you happy? Next question`s from Bravelove."

**What`s your favorite gravity falls shipping?**

Bill whispered. "Me and the goat… Because the goat is secretly me…. Ahem. Anyway`s the next questions from lwfalls."

**Turkeys**

Bill said. "What about them? They`re delicious and making everyone fat. End of- Hey, wait a minute! Weren`t you that person who said Chickens last chapter?!" Bill then turned red. "I SWEAR IF YOU SAY DUCKS NEXT I WILL PERSONLLY HUNT YOU DOWN TILL THE END OF TIME!" Then he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill just appeared and said. "ALL RIGHT WE GOT A LOT SO LET`S DO THIS THING, FIRST ONE`S FROM Nevaeh Productions."

**LOVE YOU BILL! Anyways, react to Don`t Hug me I`m scared one and 2.**

Bill groaned and said. "OK, I like the notepad. But, that clock….Next Question. It`s from GravityFallsWriter67.

**Hello Bill. Can you react to Bill vs Goku. Who do you think is stronger you or him. Also just incase do you now any comspiraces?**

Bill said. "I looked up Bill vs Goku and him fighting a weird purple cat thing, so yeah. Also, Me duh. And yes I do. BUT IM NOT TELLING. Next one`s from SongOfPeace16."

**Banana Phone. Have him react to Banana Phone. :D**

Bill said. "It`s OK. Kinda annoying. Catchy though. Next one`s from HeroWolf978."

**Bill react to adventure time, portal, and all youtubers.**

Bill said. "It`s Kinda like Gravity Falls, I like Wheatly and Glados, and ARE THEY ALL XYLER AND CRAZ`S?! Ahem. Next is from McWhiteRose."

**YAY PINKIE!**

Bill said. "Uh…That`s it. I`m done." He left.


	7. Chapter 7

"I`M BACK! Bill shouted. "Ok, next ones from TheQueen11."

**Hi Bill! How do you react to Billdip? P.S.: You`re on the top of my favorite guys list.**

Bill said. "I don`t care for it and Thank you! The next two are from StkAmbln."

**Oh well, take me to your planet so we can hang out like crazy people. Is that possible? I still don`t know why I talk to you.**

**Hey Billy (react to this name too) I saw a drawing where Mabel was eating ice cream, the flavor was black liquorish so the scoop was black and had yellow sprinkles too! Plus the cone was so yellow and you could see the cross lined pattern on it. To summarize, Mabel was eating you… and you were melting. React to this.**

Bill blinked and said. "First of all, No and I don`t know either. Second of all, I would not melt! I`m not made out of ice!" He blinked then screamed. "OH NO I TRIGGERED IT!" **READ MY UPCOMING FROZEN FANFIC WITH DIPPER AND MABEL AS ELSA AND ANNA COMING- **Bill then shot the bold words and said. "COMING NEVER! NEXT ONE`S FROM THESHIPPERANDMLPMASTER!"

**DON`T CALL ME QUEENY **

**I SWEAR TO GOD**

**I HAVE HACKS**

Bill giggled and said. "Alright, queeny. Next one`s from Mh20655."

**Duck :D**

Bill said. "You`re not lw falls so I don`t care. Next one`s from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling. Yes, that is her real name."

**Bill! Sup, my man! Hi, how`s life? Good, good. Haven`t seen each other since I tried kidnapping Death the Kid!-Wait, no that was Oliver Kirkland and Matt. Heh. ANYWAY. Can I have some People-Os? The only thing remotely human I can eat are Oliver`s cupcakes! Right. Where was I? Oh yeah, react to Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil, as well Prince of Evil and Maid of evil. Thanks!"**

Bill screamed. "IT`S TOO MUCH ANIME I CANT HANDLE IT!" He then jumped out a random window.

**TECHNICAL DIFFCULTIES WILL BE SOLVED BY NEXT CHAPTER**

**NOW IT`S TIME FOR JOE`S RANDUM QESTION TIME!**

**WO DIDID FRST **

**THE PANK HORSE OR THE CRZAY BRIT**

**PLEASE RESPOND IN COMENTS. WINERS WIL WIND CAPCUKES **

**(DON'T EATHEM BYE THE WAY U WIL DI)**


	8. Chapter 8

"HELLO!" Bill said. "Are you ready for more questions?!" There was a cough. Bill shot the guy who coughed and said. "First one is from Forestspirit of Thunderclan."

**WATCH PEWDIEPIE! (Bro fist)**

Bill said. "I think that guy, Smosh, and those two guys who hurt my eye should have a get-together…. OH NO I TRGGERED IT AGAIN!" **READ MY UPCOMING SMOSH AND PEWDIEPIE MEET XYLER AND CRAZ FANFIC WHICH WILL PROBABLY REALLY HAPPEN. ** Bill tapped his foot and said. "You done? Next one`s from Mh20655."

**Can you watch bravest warriors :D**

Bill said. "It`s just Adventure Time in space. But, I kinda like this better. Next one`s from IAmBillCipher and that is still a lie."

**What do you think of Valskibum94? Are you scared that he`s revealing all your secrets? Do you even get scared? Why am I asking so many pointless questions? What would you say if I said I have a crush on you?**

Bill said. "He`s not gonna figure out everything, No, No, Because you`re pointless, and I get that a lot. Next one is from supersexyghotmew95. Well, that's a name you don`t see every day."

**Say bill react to invader zim**

**Has dib summoned you yet?**

He said. "I actually quite like the show and Heck no! He`s not that smart. Next one is from Moonlesscat."

**I saw that Bill. Yuck, PeopleO`s being made out of people? Even I wouldn`t go that far. And I`m a cannibal. LOL**

Bill blinked. "Then if you`re a cannibal and Peopleo`s are made out of people then….. My brain hurts. Next one is from RunfromTheDarkness.

**Reaction to the characters from Rise of the Guardians, The actual movie and what would happen if you ever crossed paths with them.**

Bill said. "It was ok. But, if I did meet them Me and Sandy are gonna hit the town!" He then vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill appeared and said. "Hello! Ok, Our first message today is from BluemoonroseLuna."

**You`re so cute! I love triangles. And collect them. Also React to Billdip. Can I have you for my collection, please.**

Bill said. "Can you people stop asking about shippings already?! AND HECK NO**! **Next ones from Yup.a nobody."

**Are you slender?i never saw a pic but you sire sound like the are you offender man?you could easily be.**

Bill said. "WHAT?! Whatever. Next one is from Diddistoannoy."

**Whats ur opinion on the tenth Doctor.**

Bill said. "He`s cool but not as cool as me! Next one is from lwfalls2…"

**Ducks**

**(I`m not the same person so I apologize please forgive me!)**

Bill said. "Alright, you`re annoying me. I`m done for today. But first Joe wanted me to tell you if you want other chapters of his storys, you have to vote on the poll he made. BYE!" He vanished.

**LI BRX ZDQW WR DQQRB ELOO PDNH KLP UHDFW WR VKLSSLQJV RI GXFNV**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeez, how long was I out?" Bill asked. "Anyways our first question is from supersexyghotmew95."

**Hey bill**

**if you were a pokemon what would you be **

**exept pokemon from gen 1 no 151 pokemon**

**it has to be from gen 2 and up. **

Bill said. "I don`t know? Pikachu? That's pretty much the only one I know. Next ones From Bravelove.

**Bill do you not like anime?**

Bill said. "I used to like until….if I don`t mention her, she won`t appear…..Next one`s from Channel Jumper."

**Hello multi-demensional being! You`re very popular for the unbalanced region in some countries in Planet Earth, like Arizona, the alps and illegal human experimentation labs. I couldn`t forget good ole Oregon can I? Saw some flying eyes that die the winter, saw a Unicorn fighting a vampire, of course the unicorn wins by cannibalizing the vampire. Good ole, good ole.**

**I wanted to ask you. If you knew they mysterious and bewildering life of Oregon, could you explain to me about the phantom puma and panther hallucinations? Did you make those hallucination, or is there another reason for the supernatural actitvity?**

Bill`s eye lit up and said. "Oh boy, someone who gets me. 1. Arizona is not a country. 2. They don`t die, they go into hibernation. 3. About the hallucinations, I don`t know it just sort of happens. Next is from Lydia."

**bill please don`t hate me bu… I SHIP YOU WITH DIPPER BUT I LOVE YOU SO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! 0.0… YOU HEARD NOTHING! (SMOKE BOMB)**

Bill blinked and said. "That was awkward. Next ones from Lady Zia."

**Hi bill thanks for answering our questions. Where do you live? And why is it your such a stalker? And-last one- have you ever thought of reacting to anything Disney?**

Bill said. "You`re welcome. 1. In the dreamscape, duh. 2. That's my job. 3. Well, 'Technically' I`m 'owned' by 'Disney'. Freaking dumb mouse. You wanna know what Mickey is like?" He then transformed into Mickey and said. "HEY EVERYBODY IM A CORPRATE SYMBOL!*" He then transformed back in to his triangle form and said. "Last one`s from Mh20655."

**Hey bill (Summons a bunch of cats) THE KITTENS SHALL RIIIIIISE!  
><strong>Bill screamed and said. "NO NOT THE KITTENS" He then jumped out a window.

*Taken from movie that used to show at Disney World 'Back to Neverland'


	11. ANOUNCEMT

**(Guys you have to send asks from PM now so yeah.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bill Reacts**

**Chapter 11**

Bill poofed into place and said. "How long have I been gone?! Oh well, our first question is from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling."

**Pshhh! WIMP! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH ANIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I`M GONNA MAKE YOU REACT TO THE ENTIRE INUYASHA ANIME AND MANGA AS WELL AS ALL 5 MOVIES! I know, I`m wonderful. :P**

**NO, CRISTY, STOP. BILL. BILL. BILL. BILL. DUDE. PLEASE. GO GIVE MY FRIEND CRISTY SOME NIGHTMARES PLEASE? She won`t stop bothering me about asking Anna out…**

Bill then pushed a button erasing the first paragraph then said. "Ok, After the Chapter and from Frozen? Yeah….. I would get me too….Next is from SongOfPeace16."

**What are your thoughts on Derpy Hooves, do you find her offensive? Also, my OC wanted to make sure you knew you were a Dorito. :D**

Bill glared and said. "No. AND I`M NOT A STINKING DORITO! GOSH! NEXT ONE IS FROM PHEONIXLEGEND!"

**Hi Bill, so go on youtube and search for Mail with Matt 17 you don't have to watch the hole thing just go to 8:20 and watch the thing about you and react to that. :D Also what do you think about Reverse Pines?**

Bill said. "If you want my opinion on Reverse Pines go to chapter 4 and THE LEAST HE COULD HAVE DONE WAS CALL ME A DORIOTO….HEY! DANG IT! NEXT ONE IS FROM Mh20655!"

**Hey bill, I dare you to watch the ending of soylet green…reminds me a lot of your People-os if you know what I mean ;3**

Bill said. "Actually People-Os are made out of SOY people. Finally is wondering daydreamer."

**Hey bill what do you think of the Transdence AU…. Where you die and Dipper fuses with your powers then he becomes a snappy-ily dressed dream demon like you?**

Bill said. "Theres only one dapper dream demon and that`s me! Now if you excuse me I gotta go but some more People-Os." He left.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALCOR REACTS TO BOOST RATINGS ASK HIM QUESTIONS NOW**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALCOR REACTS**

**Chapter 13**

Alcor was just standing there and said. "Alright, so I`m gonna answer your questions. Our first question is from sophiacrutchfeild."

**Alcor, I ask you this- are you single and do you like blonds? I`m blond, with pink streaks, and I`m single! Also, you`re uber-hot. Please, please react to this! Postivitvly, I hope.**

**Heart`s and Skulls, **

**Sophia**

Alcor said. "Well, I get that. Like a lot. I don`t know why people are interested in me. But, perhaps. Next is from BillCipher5."

**What do you think about potatoes?**

Alcor blinked and said. "Well, they`re sweet and edible probably better than those People-Os. Next is from RunFromTheDarkness."

**Whoa, like the Alcor, Alcor? Cool. Anyways, I was wondering how you would react to Bill being reincarnated as a cat and following you around everywhere. Also, what do you think of fanfictions in general? I`m not gonna be evil and ask you about TWIN STARS…. I already know your opinion of that.**

Alcor blinked. "Um, first off that would be kinda weird and annoying. Second, I think they express people's imagination but they can be creepy….. And Finally, Eh. Our next question is from home."

**who is stronger bill or discord**

Alcor said. 'Probably Bill-Bill-Bill-Bill-Bill-Bill….." Alcor kept saying Bill until Bill walked over and kicked it. "Stupid robot! Doesn`t even work. I wan``t my money bac-" He saw the audience. He gulped and said. "You did it." He ran.


End file.
